1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for an industrial communication product, in particular, to a fixing device for fixing an industrial communication product.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many kinds of industrial communication products widely used in the industry, such as Ethernet, optical fibers, and associated apparatuses. Ethernet is the most popular local network technology. Optical fiber is a light transmitting tool utilizing the total internal reflection of light to transmit light in fibers that are made of glass or plastic materials. The industrial communication products can be widely used in many fields such as factories, stuff delivery, buildings, security, electricity power, transportation, environmental control, etc., so that these products are widely used.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. The conventional fixing device for an industrial communication product includes a fixing plate 1a, a pulling element 2a, and a spring 3a. The fixing plate 1a is fixed on a casing 41a of the industrial communication product 4a. The fixing plate 1a is provided with two hooks 11a, two first connecting portions 12a and a stopping block 13a. The two hooks 11a can be hooked on holders 51a of an industrial rail 5a. The pulling element 2a is provided with a compressing portion 21a, two stoppers 22a, and two second connecting portions 23. The compressing portion 21a abuts the stopping block 13a. The two stopping portions 22a can block corresponding stoppers 52 of the industrial rail 5a. The second connecting portions 23a are slidingly connected to the two first connecting portions 12a. The spring 3a is disposed in the pulling element 2a. By means of pulling downwards the pulling element 2a, the pulling element 2a moves downwards to cause the compressing portion 21a to compress the spring 3a. When the two stoppers 22a move away from the corresponding stoppers 52 of the industrial rail 5a, the industrial communication product 4a can be unlocked.
However, when a user intends to repair, test, expand, or upgrade the industrial communication product 4a, the user has to pull downwards the pulling element 2a with one hand to make the industrial communication product 4a unlocked. The user must keep pulling the pulling element 2a to prevent it from locking again due to the elastic restoring force of the spring 3a with one hand, while detaching the industrial communication product 4a with another hand. Thus, such a detachment process is not easy. If the weight of the industrial communication product 4a exceeds to the load that one hand can support, the detachment of such a heavier industrial communication product 4a may hurt the user and the industrial communication product 4a may also suffer damage.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.